X Factor Romania
X Factor Romania is the Romanian syndication of The X Factor. Judges *'Adrian Sînă' (2011-2012) *'Paula Seling' (2011-2012) *'Mihai Morar' (2011-2012) *'Dan Bittman' (2012-2013) *'Delia Matache' (2012-present) *'Cheloo' (2012-2013) *'Ștefan Bănică, Jr.' (2014-present) *'Horia Brenciu' (2014-present) *'Carla's Dreams' (2016-present) Hosts *Răzvan Simion (2011-2017) *Dani Oțil (2011-2017) *Mihai Bendeac (2018-present) *Vlad Drăgulin (2018-present) Series 1 See main article: Series 1 Series 1 began on September 17, 2011 with a judging lineup of Adrian Sînă, Paula Seling and Mihai Morar and hosted by Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil. This season was eventually won by 22-year-old Andrei Leonte who was mentored by Mihai Morar in the 16-24s category. Series 2 See main article: Series 2 Series 2 began on September 23, 2012, and featured an all-new panel of judges composed of Dan Bittman, Delia Matache and Cheloo. Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil returned as hosts. This season was eventually won by 30-year-old Tudor Turcu who was mentored by Cheloo in the Over 25s category. Series 3 See main article: Series 3 Series 3 began on September 22, 2013, and utilized the same panel from the second season, as well as the hosts, Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil. This season was eventually won by 26-year-old Florin Ristei who was mentored by Delia Matache in the Over 20s category. Series 4 See main article: Series 4 Series 4 began on September 19, 2014, and marked the departures of Dan Bittman and Cheloo while Delia Matache remained. Their replacements were Ștefan Bănică, Jr. and Horia Brenciu. Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil returned as hosts. This season was eventually won by 16-year-old Adina Răducan who was mentored by Horia Brenciu in the 14-19s category. Series 5 See main article: Series 5 Series 5 began on September 17, 2015, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil. This season was eventually won by 21-year-old Florin Răduţă who was mentored by Ștefan Bănică, Jr. in the 14-19s category. Series 6 See main article: Series 6 Series 6 began on September 9, 2016, and utilized the same panel from the previous season and added a fourth judge, Carla's Dreams. Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil returned as hosts. This season was eventually won by 15-year-old Olga Verbiţchi who was mentored by Carla's Dreams in the Girls category. Series 7 See main article: Series 7 Series 7 began on September 8, 2017, and utilized the same panel from the previous season, as well as the hosts, Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil. This season was eventually won by 35-year-old Jeremy Ragsdale who was mentored by Horia Brenciu in the Over 24s category. Series 8 See main article: Series 8 Series 8 began on August 26, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season. Mihai Bendeac and Vlad Drăgulin replaced Răzvan Simion and Dani Oțil as hosts. This season was eventually won by 29-year-old Bella Santiago who was mentored by Delia Matache in the Over 24s category. Category:X Factor Romania